breakingbadfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Уолтер Уайт
"Нет'', ты точно не знаешь с кем ты разговариваешь, так что я подскажу: Мне не грозит опасность, Скайлер. Я сам опасность. Кто-то откроет дверь и схватит пулю, думаешь я такой? Нет! Это я постучу в дверь!" : ―Уолтер Уайт : 'Уолтер "Уолт" Хартвелл Уайт', так же известный под псевдонимом '"Хайзенберг'", химик и бывший учитель старших классов школы в Альбукерке, штат Нью Мексико, который после диагностирования у него неоперабельного рака легких в 3-й стадии, начинает производство кристаллов метамфетамина как для оплаты своего лечения, так и для финансовой поддержки своей семьи в случае собственной смерти. Является главным действующим лицом всего сериала. Начав как перспективный химик заложивший основы для огромной многомиллиардной компании Серое Вещество, он внезапно покидает её, продав свою долю за $5,000 основателям компании Эллиоту Шварцу и Гретхен которые впоследствии поженились и разбогатели. Уолт таит обиду,обвиняя Эллиота и Гретхен в краже своего тяжелого труда, использование которого сыграло роль в становлении очень успешной корпорации. А еще Уолт винит Гретхен не только за свои финансовые проблемы но и за то, что стало с его жизнью. Ничего не смысля в наркобизнесе, он заручается поддержкой своего бывшего ученика, Джесси Пинкмана, для производства и что главное, - продажи своего мета. Научные познания Уолта и его приверженность качеству, позволяют добиться производства метамфетамина непривзойденной чистоты. В последствии Уолт разрабатывает альтернативный химический процесс используя металамин, благодаря которому его продукт получил отличительный синий цвет. Его кристаллический метамфетамин, мгновенно заполонивший рынок нарекают " синим чудом" как дилеры, так и нарколыги. Изначально скептически настроенный Уолт не оправдывающий насилие в качестве инструмента ведения бизнеса, постепенно приходит к необходимости применения данного метода, что в конечном счете превращает его в безжалостного наркобарона движимого лишь своим эго, тщеславием и жадностью, тем не менее его забота о своей семье и верность Джесси остаются практически неизменными. На протяжении сериала, роль Уолтера постепенно приобретает более темную окраску, в финале он играет скорее негативного персонажа. История персонажа Предыстория 'Уолтер Хартвелл Уайт родился 8 сентября 1959г. Когда Уолтер был еще ребенком, здоровье его отца резко ухудшилось, причиной этому было осложнение болезни Хантингтона, и не смотря на то, что друзья и родные пытались оставить в памяти мальчика хорошие воспоминания о нем, он никогда не забудет тот ужас от посещения отца в больнице незадолго до его смерти.(эпизод "Salud"). Он вспоминает скрюченное тело, его пустой взгляд, глаза которые смотрят прямо на него и не узнают, а так же тот ужасный запах химии и его дыхание: Уолтер описал это так: "Это был такой дребезжащий звук, будто кто-то трясет пустой баллончик из под краски - будто папа был совсем пустой.(эпизод "Salud"). Он припоминал что когда был ребенком так же проходил обследование на болезнь Хангтинтона (Хотя на тот момент, еще не было генетических тестов на этот синдром). Уолтер учился в Калифорнийском технологическом институте с Эллиотом Шварцем, там же он проявил себя как блестящий химик по специальности рентгеновская кристаллография (эпизод "Серое Вещество"). В 1985 году, Инновационные исследования Уолта в области фотоновой рентгенографии, вложенные в проект, удостоились Нобелевской премии по химии. Награжден совместно с Гербертом А. Гауптманом и Джером Карлом за выдающиеся достижения в развитии прямых методов для определения кристаллических структур (эпизод "Пилот"). Параллельно с учебой, Уолт и Эллиот Шварц решают основать компанию Серое Вещество. С этого момента Уолт начинает встречаться со своей ассистенткой, Гретхен. По непонятным личным причинам, Уолтер внезапно оставляет Гретхен на празднике на глазах её семьи, затем бросает и её и свои исследования.(эпизод "Peekaboo"). Уолт продаёт свою долю в компании Эллиоту за 5000 долларов.(эпизод "Buyout"). Со временем Гретхен выходит замуж за Эллиота, а Серое Вещество становится весьма успешной компанией, в основном благодаря разработкам Уолтера. Уолтер считает, что плоды его тяжкого труда были украдены у него и презирает Эллиотта и Гретхен за то что произошло с его жизнью, несмотря на то что решение об уходе принял он сам. Около 20 лет до событий показанных в сериале, Уолт работает в Прикладной Лаборатории ( эпизод "Курильщик"). Так же работает в химической лаборатории вблизи Лос-Аламоса, где и встречает свою будущую жену Скайлер Ламберт (по матери), которая на тот момент была официанткой в ресторане ( эпизод "Рак парня"). Он переезжает в Альбукерке незадолго до рождения их первенца, чтобы работать в Лаборатории Sandia (сезон 3, эпизод 13). В Альбукерке, он и его жена поселяются в доме № 308 по улице Негра Арройо-лейн, вопреки его желанию иметь дом "по-больше" в свете недавнего успеха в карьере. Сезон 1' 8 сентября 2009 года, на следующий день после своего 50-летия Уолт теряет сознание во время работы на автомойке. На машине скорой помощи его доставляют в больницу, хотя он и уверяет врачей что все в порядке, однако они настаивают на обследовании, по результатом которого у него обнаруживают рак легких на стадии 3-А и дают прогноз касательно его жизни не более 2-х лет. Это мрачный диагноз вызвал резкое изменение в примерном поведение Уолта и он решает пойти на крайние меры для того чтобы успеть финансово обеспечить свою семью ("Пилот"). Уолт принимает приглашение его свояка, агента ОБН, Хэнка Шрейдера, скататься с ним на захват одной метамфетаминовой лаборатории в качестве наблюдателя. В результате случайно замечает одного из своих бывших учеников, Джесси Пинкмана, который, как он полагает, является дилером и производителем метамфетамина по кличке "Капитан Повар". Решив заняться производством наркотиков, для того чтобы оставить достаточно денег своей семье, Уолт шантажирует Джесси, чтобы тот помог ему войти в нарко-бизнес. В переоборудованном доме на колёсах, в пустыне, Уолт, используя знания по химии, готовит свой убойный амфетамин (эпизод "Пилот"). При попытке продать свой продукт барыге по кличке "Крейзи-8", происходит недопонимание, из-за чего Уолта считают полицейским, работающим под прикрытием и хотят убить. Убеждая нападающих сначала взглянуть на его рецепт мета, Уолт умышленно отравляет их ядовитым газом, и оставляя задыхаться в трейлере, хватает пострадавшего Джесси и они срываются с места . Когда через несколько миль их трейлер слетает с дороги, Уолт выбегает на улицу и записывает прощальное видеообращение к семье. Слыша в далеке приближающийся вой сирен, как он полагает полицейских машин, Уолт хватает пистолет Крейзи-8 и пытается застрелиться, но из-за не снятого предохранителя, выстрела не происходит. Тем временем мимо проносятся не полицейские, а пожарные машины. Вернувшись домой, поздно ночью он ощущает себя очень уставшим, но довольным, и на распросы жены о том где он был, Уолт отвечает нетипичной для него агрессивностью в сексе, которая немного ошеломляет её. ("эпизод 1"). Вскоре выясняется что Крейзи-8 все еще жив, и ему каким-то образом удалось выбраться из дома на колесах, припаркованного во дворе дома Джесси, но далеко он уйти не смог, так как в тот момент по улице проезжает Уолтер, который и замечает Крейзи-8, бредущего прямо по среди дороги. Когда Уолт подъезжает ближе, Крейзи-8 пытается убежать, но ударяется о дерево и теряет сознание - Уолтер, быстро загружает его тело в свою машину. Уолт и Джесси бросают Крейзи-8 в подвал, зафиксировав его шею на опоре дома мотоциклетным замком. После подбрасывания монеты, Джесси выпадает разобраться с телом Эмилио Коямы, а Уолту с Крейзи-8. Джесси, проигнорировав инструкции Уолта о пластиковом контейнере, растворяет мертвое тело во фтористоводородной кислоте используя свою ванну на 2-м этаже , но кислота растворяет ванну и пол под ней, из-за чего все ошмётки тела Эмилио проваливаются сквозь потолок в коридор на первый этаж ("эпизод 2"). Уолтер колеблется в отношении убийства Крейзи-8, и даже составляет список оправданий за то чтобы оставить его в живых. Не решаясь на убийство, Уолт делает ему бутерброды и дает ведро под туалет, одновременно ища любую, даже самую малую причину не убивать своего пленника. В очередной раз когда Уолт спускается в подвал покормить Крейзи-8, он теряет сознание от приступа кашля, отчего тарелка с едой выскальзывает из его рук и разбивается. Очнувшись через некоторое время, Уолт вступает в диалог с Крейзи-8, в ходе которого он решается все-же освободить его. Однако, относя осколки тарелки в мусор, он вдруг понимает, что не хватает острого куска, должно быть, Крейзи-8 припрятал его, в тот момент, когда он был без сознания. Уолт понимает, что Крейзи-8 намеревался убить его. Чтобы убедится в этом Уолт делает вид что освобождает Крейзи-8, и в тот момент когда тот достаёт осколок, душит пленника, потянув мотоциклетный замок на себя. Это испытание глубоко потрясает Уолта, после чего он разрывает все связи с Джесси ("эпизод 3"). На семейном ужине, на котором присутствуют Хэнк и Мари, Уолт, наконец, признается всем что болен раком, за пару дней до этого он рассказывает об этом и Скайлер, взяв с неё слово чтобы она молчала. Родственники настаивают что-бы Уолтер обратиться к лучшим специалистам и прошел курс химиотерапии. Уолт и Скайлер идут на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Эллиота Шварца, бывшего партнера Уолта по бизнесу, ставшего в последствии со своей женой Гретхен, основателями компании Серое Вещество. Эллиот рассказывает гостям о том какой вклад внёс Уолт в развитие его компании. Уолт и Эллиот вспоминают о былых временах их сотрудничества. Эллиот предлагает Уолту работу в компании на хороших условиях, одним из которых будет хорошая мед.страховка, признаётся что знает о его раке, предлагает оплатить его лечение, но, Уолт отказывается от щедрого предложения. После ухода с праздника, Уолт ругает Скайлер за то, что она разболтала Эллиоту и Гретхен о его раке. После напряженной дискуссии в кругу семьи по поводу отказа Уолта от лечения, мотивированного его не желанием страдать от побочных эффектов химиотерапии, Уолт, наконец, сдаётся и меняет своё решение. Помимо Эллиота, его свояк Хэнк, так же предлагает финансовую помощь, оба варианта Уолт не принимает во внимание, из-за своей гордости. Вместо этого, он решает сам оплачивать своё лечение, выдумав байку для семьи, о том что принял деньги Эллиота, Уолт предлагает Джесси возобновить их прежнее партнерство. Джесси вынужден согласится, так как к тому моменту он понял, что не в силах варить по рецепту Уолта. Договорившись распределить роли как Джесси - продавец, а Уолт-варщик, они приступают к работе. Параллельно с этим, Уолт проходит свой первый сеанс химиотерапии, производя оплату деньгами, от реализации наркотиков. В результате химиотерапии, Уолт начинает испытывать тошноту в качестве побочного эффекта. Джесси узнает, что у Уолта рак легких и, понимая его мотивацию, заработать достаточно денег для семьи до того как умрёт, начинает испытывать определенное уважение к нему. Джесси начинает барыжить мет (а так же понемного его курить), но Уолт разочарован прибылью. Товара у них много, а продажи не идут. Уолт предлагает, найти перекупщика, чтобы сдавать товар оптом. Позже Джесси узнаёт, что его приятель, Дохлый Пит, сидел в одной тюрьме вместе с психопатом Туко Саламанкой, который сейчас является местным нарко-дилером. (эпизод 06) Во время работы в школе, к Уолту, неожиданно, заходит Хэнк, который сообщает ему, что противогаз, принадлежащий их школе, нашли на месте преступления в пустыне. Хэнк при осмотре склада химкабинета, которым заведует Уолт, обнаруживает что не хватает пары противогазов и еще кое-какой посуды, в том числе колбы Эрвинмэйера. Хэнк советует Уолту получше следить за складом, и за своими студентами. Побочные эффекты химиотерапии Уолта начинают проявляться выпадением волос. Когда Джесси едет на встречу к Туко, для того чтобы продать ему пол-кило мета, тот вместо оплаты, избивает его и отбирает товар. Джесси оказывается в больнице, где его навещает Уолт. Глядя на побои напарника, Уолт просит Дохлого Пита рассказать ему все что тот знает о Туко. Уолт отправляется к Туко прихватив с собой пол-кило взрывчатых кристаллов гремучей ртути, под видом очередной партии наркотиков. Представясь "Хайзенбергом", Уолтер просит у Туко 50 тысяч долларов, из расчета аванс за украденный товар + компенсация за страдания Джесси. Туко не желает отдавать деньги. Тогда Уолт кидает кусочек кристалла на пол в результате происходит взрыв, из-за которого вылетают окна. Оглушенный взрывом, Туко впечатлен и отдаёт деньги, предлагая Уолтеру подогнать очередную партию мета через неделю. Уолт соглашается, и обещает изготовить даже в два раза больше. Уолт начинает потихоньку привыкать к своей двойной жизни. Между тем он и Джесси сталкиваются с трудностями в производстве большого количества мета, что обещали Туко. Псевдоэфедрин, на основе которого они делали мет, становится очень сложно достать, тогда Уолт придумывает новый метод производства с использованием трубчатой печи и метиламина. Уолт поручает Джесси купить оборудование и дает ему список . Джесси удается купить практически все, кроме метиламина, поскольку его нет в продаже, а есть он только на химическом складе. Натянув на лица шерстяные лыжные шапки, Уолт и Джесси используют термит, чтобы ворваться на склад, где им удаётся украсть большую бочку метиламина. ]] Они доставляют обещанное количество готового мета Туко, но во время сделки на свалке, один из людей Туко, Бодряк, делает безобидное замечание Уолтеру и Джесси, что вызывает приступ агрессии у его босса-психопата, и тот забивает его до смерти. 'Сезон 2' ]] Тело Бодряка бросают на свалке, позже второй человек Туко, здоровяк, по кличке Гонзо, пытаясь забрать труп товарища для захоронения, гибнет в результате несчастного случая. Впечатлённые жестокостью ненормального Туко, Уолт и Джесси, решают избавиться от Туко прежде, чем тот захочет избавиться от них. Джесси покупает пистолет, но Уолт предлагает отравить Туко рицином. Обстановка накаляется, когда Хэнк во время телефонного разговора с Уолтом, скидывает ему фотку мёртвого Гонзо. Решив, что Туко в очередной раз сошел с ума и валит свидетелей и уж точно доберется до них, Уолт предлагает Джесси срочно бежать из города, а сам направляется к себе домой. Позже, Уолт, видит Джесси за рулём машины, на пороге своего дома, выбегает на улицу, чтобы выяснить, какого черта тот делает, где сам становится заложником, укрывающегося на заднем сиденье, Туко. Fearing for their lives, White and Pinkman cook up a plan to kill Tuco. White creates a batch of ricin, a potent poison they hope will kill Tuco after they trick him into ingesting it under the pretense that it is a new batch of meth. As they devise a scheme to deliver the poison to Tuco, Tuco kills one of his own deputies and a DEA raid shuts down his operation in Albuquerque. Tuco kidnaps Walter and Jesse, planning to take them to a "superlab" in Mexico. He first takes them to a hideout, a shack in the desert just outside the Mexican border where he keeps the two captive. Tuco tells them that he and his cousins plan on taking White to cook more meth in a Mexican lab. Tuco insinuates that he will kill Jesse, but White manages to convince Tuco that he needs his partner in order to cook. Time is running out and fearing that the cousins will kill Jesse as soon as they arrive, the two discuss ways of killing Tuco. They realize that they have the ricin poison with them, and they tempt Tuco into taking a hit. Jesse convinces Tuco to snort a line but during the conversation, Tuco grows suspicious about the product. Pinkman goes in to tell Tuco that it has a special ingredient, Pinkman's old trademark signature of adding chili pepper to his meth. Tuco, upon hearing this, says he hates chili powder and doesn't take the drug. They try again, this time adding the poison to the food that Tuco is preparing for them and his uncle, but Tuco switches his plate and instead gives his poisoned food to his uncle, who, having witnessed the poison being put into the food, flings the plate to the floor. Tuco eventually figures out that they are trying to harm him, so he takes Jesse out back to kill him. Angry and desperate, White and Jesse manage to incapacitate Tuco and escape when they see a vehicle approaching the house, a vehicle they believe is bringing the cousins. White and Pinkman run and hide, but instead of the cousins arriving, they realize that Hank has shown up after tracing Pinkman's vehicle using the tracking device installed in his car. A shootout between Hank and Tuco ensues, leaving Tuco dead. White and Pinkman run off into the desert . With Tuco out of the picture, Walt decides that it's time the two become the new meth kingpins, expanding into Tuco's old territory. Things seem to be on track until one of their dealers, Skinny Pete, is mugged, forcing Jesse to confront the perpetrators . One of the junkies is killed when his wife drops a stolen ATM on his head, but Jesse takes credit for the killing, earning him fear and respect and further solidifying "Heisenberg" in the area. Another dealer, Badger, is arrested by the DEA during a sting operation, forcing Walter to deal with a crooked lawyer named Saul Goodman who can offer only an expensive solution to keep Badger from snitching while also keeping him alive. Then Saul demands a cut of the meth profit in return for being Walter and Jesse's legal counsel and advisor in their drug operation, further eroding their income . Meanwhile, Gretchen, Walter's former lover and co-head of Gray Matter, discovers Walter has been lying to his family about her and her husband Elliott paying for his cancer treatment. She is horrified when an angry and bitter Walter blames them for getting rich off his research, but she continues to keep secret Walter's refusal of their financial assistance, for his family's sake. Skyler goes back to work for Ted Beneke, her former boss, who apparently once groped her while drunk, forcing her to quit her job. She increasingly relies on Ted for emotional support due to Walter's constant absence and strange behavior. After Walter notices a large blotch on a scan of his chest, he believes the cancer has spread. Having only $16,000 remaining of the meth money after the numerous setbacks, he and Jesse spend several days in the desert cooking 38 pounds of meth to sell off before Walter dies . At the doctor, Walter discovers that the blotch is only a treatable side effect of the radiation and that his tumor has shrunk 80%. He plans to quit his meth partnership once the 38 pounds are sold off, but he finds himself bored with the return to his mundane life, finding pleasure only when he is distracted or dealing with dangerous situations. When one of Walter and Jesse's dealers, Combo, is killed by rival dealers, Jesse is sent spiraling into a drug addiction that drags his new girlfriend Jane out of her sobriety. With their remaining dealers backing out, Saul uses his connections to introduce Walter and Jesse to a new distributor, Gus Fring, a cautious yet successful businessman who is skeptical of Jesse's dependability. Gus reluctantly offers to buy Walter's products for 1.2 million dollars but offers him only a one hour time frame to deliver. Walter attempts to contact Jesse to complete the exchange, but he and Jane are incapacitated after injecting heroin. Walter breaks into Pinkman's apartment to retrieve the meth. He manages to wake Jesse up, and asks him where the meth is. Jesse, who is high, tells Walter that it is hidden underneath the kitchen sink. Trying to rush to the deal, Walter receives a text message informing him that Skyler is giving birth. Walter is forced to complete the trade by himself just as Skyler goes into labor. He narrowly manages to complete the transaction, but he misses the birth of his daughter . Walter loses trust in Jesse who has now begun to use heroin and promises to give him his share of the payout only if he agrees to go sober. Jane threatens to blackmail Walter, prompting him to turn over Jesse's share of the money. Janes father, growing suspicious of his daughter's recent behavior, catches Jesse and Jane with heroin and paraphanelia. He demands she return to rehab immediately, but Jane manages to convince him that she will go first thing the next morning. Jesse and Walter agree to go their separate ways, but Walter feels obligated to help Jesse. Walter gives Jesse his money and Jesse and Jane plan on running away before her father can take her to rehab. With almost half million dollars, they decide to go to New Zealand and get clean, agreeing that sobering up is something they should do together and the decision has to be their choice to make and not to placate those around them. They plan to destroy their remaining supply of drugs, but they decide to use just one more time. After a coincidental meeting with Donald, Walt returns to Jesse, only to discover that he and Jane have taken heroin again . Walter attempts to wake Jesse by shaking him, knocking Jane from her side to her back. When Jane begins to cough and vomit, Walter decides to not intervene, letting her die. Jesse wakes up and realizes Jane is dead and Mike arrives to help him deal with the police. Later, Walt is confronted by Skyler who has finally discovered his numerous lives and lies. She leaves him, even when Walt offers to tell her everything, saying, "I'm too scared to know." The next day, two airplanes collide in the sky right above Walt's house. Before any of the other wreckage reigns down, a pink teddy bear splashes directly into his swimming pool . Сезон 3 A week after the Wayfarer Flight 515 collision, Walt finally moves out of the house and into his own apartment. The next day, Skyler comes to visit him and hands over divorce papers and revealing her deduction that Walt is a drug dealer, and this is how he has paid for his treatment. Walt concedes and specifies that he is a crystal meth manufacturer, not a dealer, but Skyler still wants a divorce, saying she won't tell the police as long as he stays away from the family. After visiting and consoling Jesse about the plane crash, Walt meets with Gus, who makes Walt an offer of 3 million dollars for three months of his time, but Walt turns him down as he wants to get his family back. Walt confides in Saul that Skyler knows about his double life, leading Saul to ask Mike to bug the White house. Walter Jr. sides with Walt during the marital spat, even packing a bag and going to Walt's new apartment in an effort to live with him, which Walt puts a stop to. However, Walter does eventually break back into his house after Skyler changes the locks to forcibly move back in with the family. Skyler responds by beginning an affair with Ted Beneke and informing Walt right away. Walt reacts with furious anger at the realization that his wife is having an affair, and goes to Beneke Fabricators to talk to Ted. While waiting outside his office, Walt notices Ted peeking through the blinds and attempts to force his way into the office by throwing a large potted plant at the window. Security escorts him out and Mike picks him up and takes him straight to Saul's office, revealing they both knew about the affair because of the bugs. Walt furiously fires Saul for bugging his house, who cancels the website money launderying. Following an attempt by Walt to intiate an affair with Carmen, he is suspended indefinitely with pay, and refuses to leave the house despite Skyler's affair. Gus eventually pulls him back into the meth-cooking business with a ploy pitting Jesse and Walt against one another, and showing him the state-of-the-art superlab he has just installed in one of his buildings. Once he has decided to go back in he moves back out of the house and signs Skyler's divorce papers. Hank informs Walt of his impending investigation into Jesse and the RV, prompting Walt to get involved in the destruction of the RV, barely managing to not be discovered by Hank thanks to a well-timed phone call. After Jesse lands in the hospital due to Hank's beating, Walt manipulates Gus into making Jesse his partner to replace the nerdy Gale so Jesse will drop the charges on Hank. Later, Skyler forces Walt to pay for Hank's hospital bills after she deduces he is the reason behind the attack on Hank, lying to Marie and telling her that Walt earned the money counting cards and gambling in backrooms, providing a less extreme lie to account for his behavior and finances. When Hank comes around, he lets the family know he received a warning call one minute before the ambush informing him of it. Walt concludes that Gus has orchestrated this entire series of events: steering the cousins away from him and onto Hank while also saving Hank's life, creating a firefight that would put heat on the cartel and allow him to corner the meth market in the Southwest. Walt meets with Gus at the Pollos Hermanos industrial plant, letting him know he has come to this conclusion and is grateful. Gus in return extends Walt's contract to 15 million dollars for a year's work along with a guarantee of safety for his family. As Walt begins to write checks for Hank's medical bills, Skyler decides to become involved in the money laundering side of things, meeting with Walt and Saul and asserting her own demands. Walt also becomes friendier with Gus, eating dinner with him on occasion. However, when Jesse discoveres Tomas, Andrea's brother, murdered Combo, and is working for dealers who work for Gus, he demands retribution. Gus agrees to stop using children in his organization, but Tomas then turns up dead in a playground. When Jesse seeks vengeance against the two dealers who murdered him, Walt intervenes and kills them both, telling Jesse to run, fearing Gus's wrath. Walt meets with Gus and Mike in the desert, asserting that what he did was necessary and Jesse is in hiding, not to be given up by Walt. Gus rehires Gale as Walt's lab assistant, secretly planning to replace Walt with Gale as his skills at running the lab increase. Walt begins to suspect this, and has Jesse lie in wait near Gale's apartment with a gun. When Mike and Victor kidnap Walt, planning to kill him, he promises to give up Jesse, but instead orders him to kill Gale, saving both their lives and keeping their jobs safe. Jesse goes to Gale's apartment and despite his pleas, shoots him as the season ends. Сезон 4 After Jesse shot Gale, the two were brought to the lab and held together until Gus arrived and slit Victor's throat for being seen at the murder scene. Ever since, Walt has started to become paranoid and is plotting to get rid of Gus in order to ensure his safety. Walt bought a .38 Snub Nose Revolver from a guns dealer and started practicing his draw, and also tried getting Mike to help him get an audience with Gus so he could assassinate the drug-lord. Walt worries that Gus is trying to set Jesse against him. Lately Jesse has been tasked with helping Mike and has met with Gus, so Walt creates some ricin and gives it to Jesse hoping that he'll be able to get close enough to poison Gus. After giving him the ricin, Walt places a GPS tracker on Jesse's car, confirming that Jesse went to Gus's house yet didn't poison him. When Jesse seeks Walt's help regarding how to teach the cartel how to make meth, Walt confronts him about the ricin and they get into a fist fight . While Jesse is in Mexico, Walt continues cooking meth in the superlab under the supervision of Tyrus. He also drives Hank out to Gus's farm and to the industrial laundry as part of Hank's investigation. After being tasared and kidnapped by Tyrus, Gus meets with Walt and says that he's going to be taking care of Hank and that if he interferes, he'll kill Walt's family. Immediately Walt goes to Saul to get the phone number of the guy who makes people disappear and instructs Saul to tip-off law enforcement about the threat against Hank. At home, Walt is horrified to discover that he doesn't actually have enough cash to pay the guy to make his family disappear . Because he had Saul make an anonymous tip to the D.E.A. threatening that The Cartel was seeking to kill him in retaliation for his killing of The Cousins, the D.E.A. send agents to Hank's house to guard he and Marie. Walt sends Skyler, Walt Jr., and Holly with them until he can figure out how to get Gus before he can make good on his threat to execute them all. Walt manipulates Jesse into believing this was the work of Gus, who has a history of exploiting children and using poison to eliminate his enemies. Together they plan to have Jesse refuse to cook and lure Gus to the hospital so Walt can use a radio-activated pipe-bomb to blow up his vehicle and kill him. As Gus is leaving the hospital, however, he realizes that if he didn't poison Brock, then somebody did, and has the gut instinct to abandon his Volvo and seek another mode of transportation, figuring Walt is somehow behind the scheme. As Gus and his henchmen walk away, Walt bursts into tears from a rooftop across the street, distraught that another attempt on Gus has failed. When Walt retrieves the car-bomb, he asks Jesse what happened, but Jesse is immediately taken in for questioning by federal agents for suspicion of posessing ricin. Walt has Saul visit Jesse while hes under arrest and he clues Saul into a potential enemy of Gus, Hector Salamanca, who Gus has been terrorizing at a retirement home. Walt deduces that Hector is an enemy of Gus. Walt goes to the home and suggests that Hector surely hates Walt for what happened to Tuco, Leonel and Marco, but surely Hector must hate Gus more for killing his friends and family. Walt convinces Hector to strap the bomb under his wheelchair once he returns from a meeting with Hank, in which Hector offers no other information, but succeeds in luring Gus to the retirement home. Hector later detonates the bomb Walt strapped to his wheelchair, killing Hector and Tyrus instantly and fatally wounding Gus. Later that same day, Walt kidnaps one of Gus' henchman and forces him to escort them down the elevator to the main Super-Lab under the laundry where Jesse has been taken hostage and forced to cook the meth. Walt guns down both men and then rescues Jesse, who assists him in dumping all the chemicals and starting a huge fire before they evacuate all the immigrants working in the laundry. Back on the rooftop of the hospital, Jesse reveals to Walt that Brock wasn't poisoned with Ricin, but a plant called Lily of the Valley which children often think is edible. Walt is relieved that Brock is ok and tells an uncertain Jesse that even though Gus did not poison Brock, he still "had to go". After Jesse leaves, Walt calls Skyler, who is curious about what happened with Gus and his men's death. Walt simply tells her, "I won..." and then drives off, pausing for a moment to gaze at Gus's Volvo, still in the parking garage, and smile. The final shot of Season 4 zooms back in on the potted plant in Walt's yard that the spinning gun pointed at in the previous episode. As the camera zooms in on the plant, the music plays "until you travel to the place you can't come back..." and the tag "Lily of the Valley" is revealed, implying that Walt had poisoned Brock to win back Jesse's trust against Gus. Сезон 5 After Gus' death, Walt returned home and disposed of all evidence from the pipe bomb and Lily of the Valley poison. Walt, Jr. and Skyler return home and while Jr. is excited about Hank's validation, Skyler tells Walt that she is afraid of him. Walt enjoyed a glass of scotch in celebration when he suddenly remembered Gus' cameras in the superlab. Walt and Jesse stopped Mike in the desert and after a heated argument the three worked with Old Joe to devise a plan to destroy Gus' laptop which was being held at the local police evidence locker. They managed to destroy the laptop by powering up a giant magnet inside a moving truck outside the police station. They escaped but had to leave the truck. In the car, Walt told Mike that he was certain the magnet worked "because I said so." Walt visited Saul at his office and when Saul tried to fire him as his client, Walt told him "we're done when I say we're done." Returning home, Walt told Skyler he knew what happened to Ted and, hugging her, said "I forgive you." Before helping Jesse search for the missing ricin cigarette, Walt hid the ricin in his bedroom's electrical outlet and placed a dummy cigarette in Jesse's roomba. Walt consoled Jesse after he had an emotional breakdown about nearly killing Brock and reassures him that their decision to kill Gus was justified. Walt and Jesse extended an offer to Mike to form a new meth operation and accepted his decision to decline. When the DEA ceased Mike's funds he reluctantly changed his mind and Walt smugly accepted his partnership. Walt, Jesse, and Mike worked with Saul to sort out a new front for the meth manufacturing. They ended up agreeing on a mobile lab inside houses that were being bug bombed by Vamonos Pest Control. The mobile lab yielded less meth per cook than they were making for Gus but they each received a larger cut. However, Mike took "Legacy Funds" from each cook to recoup the lost savings of Fring's former colleages. Walt didn't take to this decision kindly at first but reluctantly accepted it. Walt sells his Aztek to his mechanic for $50 and buys himself a new Chrysler 300 and Jr. another Dodge Challenger. He tells Skyler to launder another $20,000 and she tells him that she wants the children out of the house. He refuses. The next morning, Skyler reluctantly makes a "51" with bacon on Walt's eggs to celebrate his birthday. Instead of a grand party, Hank and Marie arrive for dinner. As Walt gives a speech thanking the family for their support over the last year, Skyler walks into the pool and sinks to the bottom. Walt dives in to save her. Hank and Marie offer, on behalf of Skyler, to take Walt Jr. and Holly for a few days. Walt sarcastically congratulates a frightened Skyler about her brilliant plan but she tells him that her only choice is to wait for Walt's cancer to return and keep the children away from as much crime as she can. The next day, as Mike and Jesse argue over killing Lydia Walt, looking at his Heisenberg hat, informs them that the cooking must never slow down, no matter what. Outside, Jesse gives Walt a brand new TAG Heuer watch. At home, Walt shows the watch to Skyler and tell her that she will come around, just as Jesse did. After interrogating Lydia with Mike and Jesse, they learn she had nothing to do with the GPS tracker. She suggests they steal methylamine from a train that runs through New Mexico but Walt calls the task impossible. Jesse comes up with a plan involving siphoning off 1,000 gallons and replacing it with water. The men and Todd narrowly pull off the heist and witness as Todd murders a bystander. After disposing of the boy's bike and body; Walt, Jesse and Mike debate what to do with Todd. They vote to keep him close so he won't do anything rash. Walt tries to tell Jesse that their operation is now in the "smooth sailing" mode but the next day Jesse and Mike inform him they are selling their share of methylamine for $5 million each and bowing out of the meth trade. Walt refuses to join them, even when Mike's contact refuses to buy unless he gets all 1,000 gallons. Walt forces Jesse to dine with him and Skyler and when Skyler sullenly leaves the table he reveals to Jesse that his family has left him and his drug empire is the only thing that matters to him. Walt then heads to the Vamonos HQ where he is tied up by Mike so the methylamine can be sold without Walt's interruption. Walt escapes and hides the methylamine, promising -- at gunpoint -- that he has a solution where "everybody wins". At the meeting with Declan, Walt offers to sell Mike's 35% stake in the crew and responsibility for distrubution for $5 million. After the deal is sealed, Walt and Jesse retreive he methylamine from the Car Wash under the glare of Skyler. Jesse reminds Walt that he is done with the meth trade too but Walt tries to convince him that throwing his talent away is a mistake. Jesse willingly leaves Vamonos without a penny. Walt then begins training Todd on cooking meth. Walt removes the bugs from Hank's office and overhears that the DEA is going to arrest Mike. Walt tips off Mike and later meets him to hand off a "burn bag" of cash, a gun, and a passport. After handing over the bag, Walt demanded Mike give him the names of the nine guys in prison who would likely flip on Walt since their legacy funds stopped flowing. Mike refused and in a fit of rage Walt storms up to Mike's car and shoots him through the window. Horrified by his actions, Walt drops the gun and staggers to Mike. He attempts to apologize but shuts up on Mike's dying request. Walt and Todd disposed of Mike's car and body. Walt made an arrangement with Lydia to sell Blue Sky to the Czech Republic in exchange for the names of Gus' former ten henchmen. Walt paid Todd's uncle and neo-Nazi friends to murder them all in the span of two minutes. The plan was executed perfectly and no one was able to squeal to the DEA. Walt and Todd continued to cook meth flawlessly and effortlessly for three months until Skyler showed Walt a giant pile of cash in a storage unit and asked him for her children back. After a visit to the doctor, Walt paid Jesse a visit and gave him two duffle bags of cash. He then told Skyler "I'm out" and they had a lunch the next day with their kids and Hank and Marie. 'The Future''' In a New Mexico Denny's restaurant Walt, with a full head of a hair and an unkempt beard, celebrates his 52nd birthday. A waitress tries to make conversation with him but Walt keeps to himself and gives her a fake name (Lambert, which is Skyler's and Marie's maiden names) and shows her a fake ID from New Hampshire. Excusing himself to the restroom, Walt then trades an envelope of cash for a set of car keys in the bathroom with Lawson, his previous gun dealer. Before exiting the restroom, Walt lets out a slight cough, and takes some medication. The keys belong to a car in the parking lot with an M60 machine gun in the trunk. Жертвы Уолта ; Собственноручно * Эмилио Кояма (Отравлен фосфоритным газом) * Крейзи 8 (Задушен велозамком) * Конкурирующие посредники (Оба задавлены машиной Уолта, один выживший застрелен в голову) * Два из подручных Гуса (Застрелены) ; Чужими руками * Джейн Марголис (Случайно перевернута на спину во время сна, из-за чего задохнулась своей же рвотой. Уолт был свидетелем, но не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь ей) * Майк Эрмантраут (Застрелен Джеком, которого позвал Уолтер на подмогу) * Gale Boetticher (Застрелен Джесси, но убийство спланировал Уолтер) * Supplied the bomb for the Casa Tranquila bombing ** Gus Fring ** Tyrus Kitt ** Hector Salamanca * Десять бывших сотрудников Гуса (Orchestrated by Walt with help of Todd's cousin, stabbed with shivs inside two minutes across multiple prisons) ** Dan Wachsberger ** Ron Forenall ** Dennis Markowski ** Jack McGann ** Andrew Holt ** Anthony Perez ** Isaac Conley ** William Moniz ** Harris Boivin ** Raymond Martinez Интересные факты * Машина Уолта это Pontiac Aztek 2003 года, который был перекрашен в не заводской цвет, выбранный режиссером Винсом Гиллиганом, возможно этот цвет как бы символизировал мягкотелость прежнего Уолта. Лобовое стекло было разбито и заменено несколько раз в результате различных проишествий которые встречались на пути Уолта по мере погружения его в мир наркобарыг. Как минимум 2 Понтиака Ацтека было у съемочной группы оборудованных для различных ситуаций. * Рост Уолта 180 сантиметров и вес 75-77 кг. * "Heisenberg", the actual Werner Heisenberg from which he derived his criminal alias, was born on December 5, 1901, at Würzburg, and was a German theoretical physicist who made foundational contributions to quantum mechanics. He was also 'investigated' by the SS before his acceptance into the Nazi controlled scientific reich. One of his main contributions to science was the uncertainty principle (hence, this being the probable cause for Walter choosing Heisenberg as his alias). Heisenberg died of cancer in 1976. * Уолтер один из двух персонажей (другой - Джесси), которые появлялись в каждом эпизоде, в отличие от других персонажей. * Walter was born in 1959, because Jane Margolis' father mentions she was "twenty seven next month" and that her date of birth was April 1982, meaning that "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot%7CPilot" takes place in 2009, "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Fifty-One%7CFifty-One" in 2010, and "http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Felina%7CFelina" in 2011. However, despite this, Vince Gilligan said in an interview that Better Call Saul takes place "in 2002" and "6 years before Saul meets Walter White", meaning that Pilot takes place in 2008, Fifty-One in 2009 and Felina in 2010, meaning that Walter was born in 1958 **Walt has killed (inadvertently or otherwise) 198 people (including himself). **Walt and Jesse are the only main characters to have killed another main character. **Walt has the last on-screen death of the show. ** In addition to his chemistry expertise, Walter was shown to be a good mental calculator, as he calculated most of the numbers to his deals within his head and with no calculator. **Bryan Cranston developed most of Walt's backstory, and also partially chose his attire. When he developed Walt's mustache, he said he wanted it to look like a dead mouse. **Транспорт на котором передвигался Уолт: ***2004 Pontiac Aztek ( – ) ***2009 Toyota Yaris (rental; ) ***2012 Chrysler 300 ( – ) ***1964 Chevrolet C-10 ( ) ***1986 Volvo 240 ( and the flashforward in ) ***1977 Cadillac Sedan de Ville ( and the flashforwards in & ) **Walt died on his 52nd birthday, exactly 2 years after the beginning of the plot, on his 50th birthday. Which shows the plot lasted exactly two years from September 7th, 2009 to September 7th, 2011. **Walt's doctor told him he may live two years in the best scenario: He lived almost two years after his diagnosis, missing the 2 year mark by a single day. **In 2013, a real person named Walter White from Alabama was arrested for dealing Meth and was put to 12 years in prison. He gained the nickname "The Real Walter White". ***Walter White is also the real name of an air traffic controller involved in the fatal mid air collision of Aeromexico Flight 498 in August 1986. The collision occurred over Los Angeles with a total of 82 fatalities, including 15 on the ground. The accident bears many similarities to the events in the final episode of Season 2. ** Ironically, the ending shows and portrays the end of Walt's life in a dangerous way. Walter's doctor told him that he would probably only live for 2 more years in the pilot episode, but instead of dying of the cancer Walter died of a Machine gun shot wound. This shows the dangerous meth business and how much Walt has changed from the first episode, it showed the end of his life at the same place he felt alive (A meth lab.) ** Walt's gunshot wound in the end is actually at his right side of his '''lung '''and is also on the opposite side of the same spot where he shot Mike. ** Another hint of irony that appears in Walter's death is that the gunshot wound hit his lung. This means that he died of injury to the very same organ that was going to kill him. ** Walt suffered a fate similar to Hector Salamanca: Both men sough revenge against someone who had wronged his family by killing them, (Gus was responsible for the deaths of Marco and Leonel Salamanca and the Cartel, and Jack was responsible for the death of Hank.) and both men committed suicide and sacrificed themselves in the process, which because both of them were going to be killed by their nemesis anyway. (Gus was going to kill Hector, and Jack was going to kill Walter.)